Mystery Of A Flame
by AnimeAdic
Summary: the legion is investigating a mansion which had been burned down the privious night BUT it wasnt a accident and what does this girl have to do with anything!ok i know i suck at summary's but its good!T for mild language.
1. Burning mansion

ok so this my frist story so be nice k?!anyway hope you like it!!enjoy!

disclaimer:i do NOT own LEGION OF SUPERHEROES!!only my character thats it!

* * *

"**dad cant you see that I want to prove to you that I'm not useless?"**

"**Father please!I'll prove to you I promise!Just give me some more time!I swear I'll be just as good as karen,you'll see!"**

"**Why wont you listen to me?"**

"**Mother where is he going?what's he doing?"**

"**No wait!"**

"**Father please!"**

"**Mother!Do something!Don't let him do it!Please!"**

"**Wait!Please!Wait father!"**

"**No!What are you doing?"**

"**Please I'll do better!"**

"**No wait!Please-"**

"**What the hell happened here?"**

**The Legion of superheroes were standing outside a mansion,which had been burnt to a crisped the previous night. Five of the legionairs were the massive debris made by the fire. Investigating on what had happen.**

"**ok does anyone know what happen?"**

"**I did a mind sweep over all the science police and the neighbors...but no one knows what happened to the people who lived here."**

"**Good try Saturn girl. What about you Lighting lad?"**

"**Well I was looking through the derbies and I found two bodies. They looked like there in their 30's, and there burnt real bad so my guess is they were really close to the explosion...or what ever did this."**

"**Superman! I just talked to a paramedic and he said he took two survivors to the hospital last night when he was driving home. Apparently they were right outside the mansion."**

"**Great job bouncing boy."**

"**Superman. I was doing some test on the debris from the ruble and my calculations read that this fire was no accident and who ever or what did this didn't use any chemicals...so I'm thinking that whoever did this is a skilled fire-starter."**

"**Thanks brainy and good job! Ok Saturn girl I want you and brainy to go to the hospital and ask the two survivors what happened here last night. The rest of us will patrol the city, see if we can find this skilled fire-starter. Lighting lad i want you to radio phantom girl to come and help us patrol."**

**As the legion of superheroes went off to do what needed to be done, a figure stepped out of the ally from across the street, then stared running away. After hearing on what the legion was doing she had to run away as fast and as far as possible for fear of being caught.**

* * *

**ok good, bad? what? anyway if you like it i need at least 2 reviews if you want chapter 2!thats it 2!! and if i get more then 6 ill pout chapter 2 and 3 together so...yea ok seeya!!please review or no chapter 2!!**


	2. Investigation Underway

wow!!i actually got 4 reviews!!thats amazing seeing is how this is my frist story!!ok some people had a little bit of trouble which is ok...anyway frist of all i did not know the frist and second chapter were the same so i fixed that secondly this story takes place right after superman joines the team and just before the epiosde "timber wolf" and theres definently going to be at least 2 sequels if people like my story.so this is only the frist and it will end just before i get to the "timber wolf" episode.its in blod cause i felt like doing it in bold...no not really my computer did that to me and im to lazy to go back to re-type all of it...anyway with that said:enjoy chapter 2!!

disclaimer:i dont own the legion of superheroes i only own my caracters and the story line...for now anyway.

* * *

"**How are we doing?"**

"**Me and lighting lad didn't find anything by the market yet bouncing boy."**

"**Ok good try phantom girl. What about you superman? See anything up there?"**

"**I can't see anything yet..."**

"**I can't find anything either by the superman museum."**

"**Who ever burned down down that mansion is doing some hell of a job of hiding..."**

"**I know what you mean lighting lad, I know what you mean."**

"**Do you think they'll be in good enough condition to talk to us?"**

"**I'm not sure Saturn girl but there's a good possibility that they wont be able to talk seeing is how they were found outside that mansion."**

**Brainy and Saturn girl had just arrived at the hospital and were now just making there way to the third floor-Burns and Serious Scars. As soon as they got to the third floor they went striaght to the receptionist desk.**

"**Yes, how may I help you?"**

"**Were looking for the two people who were brought here last night."**

"**Do you know there names?"**

"**No, all we know is they were outside a burning mansion and this paramedic had drove by on his way home and saw them and took them here."**

"**Are you family or friends?"**

"**Neither."**

"**Well I don't know if-"**

"**Look will you just tell us what rooms there in?"**

**At this point brainy was getting really annoyed and wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. People were starting to give him really strange looks and he didn't like it.**

"**Aren't we in a hurry? Fine, you can see them but only one of them now. The other is...well let's just say in critical condition and we like to keep her isolated for a little bit so she can't have visitors at the moment."**

"**Great, can you tell us which room the other patient is in?"**

"**Room 206. The other patient who's in critical condition is in room 218. You can walk by her room and look through the windows but I highly doubt they will be open."**

"**Great thank you."**

**With that said, brainy and Saturn girl walked to room 206, hoping to get a lead on their investigation. **

* * *

What good...bad...i know its short but i hope to make them longer soon anyway...PLEASE reveiw!!also theres going to be a contest soon so keep reading to find out what it is!!


	3. Hospital Secerts

ok here is chapter 3.im now only going to update this fanfiction every friday cause skool is so tiring and i just find it easier to do it on fridays...hope this isnt a troublr for ya

disclamier:i dont own the legion of superheroes i only own my characters and right now the story line.

* * *

**Saturn girl knocked on the door that read 206. They were just starting there investigation. On there way over to room 206 they stopped by room 218 but just as the receptionist said, the currents weren't open. Saturn girl was just to knock the door again when a nurse came out of the room .**

"**Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there."**

"**That's alright. We were just about to head in this room anyways."**

**As soon as Saturn girl said that, the nurses expression changed from happy to very questionable and stern.**

"**Why? What business do you have here?"**

"**Were from the Legion and were investigating on what happened at a mansion last night. I ashore you we wont make the patient to stress and we wont ask too many questions."**

"**I guess I don't see a problem with that but don't be too long. My patient needs her rest especially from what she went through the other night."**

**And with that said the nurse left without another word. Gone to tend to another patient brainy supposed. Saturn girl knocked one last time on the door and awaited for a response. When one came they were extremely surprise at how healthy and good it sounded .**

"**Come in."**

**Brainy and Saturn girl walked into the room. Brainy started making his way to the end of the room where the bed was located and Saturn girl started closing the door so no one could hear what they were saying.**

**When they got to the other end of the room they saw the patient but it wasn't what they expected. The girl was sitting up in her bed reading a book. She looked to be about 23 years old. She had long, straight blond hair. She also had the most magnificent sapphire blue eyes.**

**There were bandages all over her arms and hands. There were probably bandages all over her legs as well. There were also bandages all over her chest and neck as well. When brainy and Saturn girl stepped in front of her bed. She lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and looked brainy and Saturn girl up and down. Then she sighed with relief in her eyes and put her book down.**

"**Oh good! I thought you were another nurse...I hate them nurses, there worst then the doctors ahaha!"**

"**Yes, well were here to investigate a mansion that was burnt down last night. Apparently you and another girl that is currently in room 218, were found outside it last night, am I correct?"**

**The happiness and relief in her eyes had vanished in a instant when brainy said the word "burnt" and Saturn girl had notice.**

"**Please were only trying to get to the bottom of this so it wont happen again."**

"**I don't know what your talking about."**

"**Then how did you get those burns?"**

"**ummmm...I got them from...the oven when I was cooking at home."**

"**Now you and me both know that your not telling the truth so I suggest you answering our questions so we can leave."**

**Brainy was now getting fed up with this girl. Didn't she know that he was a android with a 12th level intelligence? Now he was really annoyed and Saturn girl could see it. **

"**Now were going to ask you some questions. You can either answer them or I'll read your mind and get the answers myself. So take your pick, either way we will get the answers we need."**

"**I think...I'll listen and answer your questions...as best as I can..."**

"**Good, let's start with your name."**

"**My name is Karen strife."**

"**Wait a second...Karen strife? As in Karen strife the model?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So what were you doing outside that mansion? Or is it your's?"**

"**It's mine. I was coming home when it caught on fire, so I only got away with minor burns."**

"**I see, and the two bodies we found in the house?"**

"**Maids."**

"**I see. Well that wasn't so hard now was it? Anyway thank you for your time."**

"**Yes hope you get better soon."**

**Just before they got up from there chairs, a loud scream came from the corridor right outside the door. Brainy and Saturn girl decided to stay very quite so they could hear on what was going on.**

"**What? What's wrong?"**

"**The girl we were keeping under critical condition in room 218 has escaped and we can't find her!"**

"**Oh dear, let's start looking again immediately!"**

"**Yes doctor!"**

**And they could hear the footsteps fading every second that went by.**

"**Strange...I though they said she was in critical condition? She shouldn't be able to move at all?"**

**All of a sudden they heard a little sob and they turned around and saw Karen crying. Saturn girl then went to her side and tried to comfort her. **

"**Karen, is there something your not telling us about the girl in room 218?"**

"**Hic...yes."**

"**Would you care to tell us?"**

"**Sob...only if you promise not to harm her!"**

"**We swear by the legion we wont harm that girl."**

"**Will you please tell us now?"**

"**The girl in room 218 is...is...my sister." **

* * *

well there ya go!!that was a major cliff hanger!!it was a little bit longer this time too...im hopeing to make the other chapters longer.oh well youll just have to read more in order to find out who her sister is!!please review!!


	4. Authors Note

**ok im really sorry about this but im going to have to put this story on hold till i get back from from my skool trip sp i wont be updating till maybe the 2nd of may.if not ill probly update that saturday when i get back...the chapter is already to go i just have to type it and put it up but yea i wont be back till then so you guys will have to wait for a little bit...sorry about that.**

**AnimeAdic**


End file.
